


A+ Adulting with a side of curly fries

by StrikerStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Friends to Lovers, Internet, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bir fiziksel formun olaya dahil oluşu, her şeyi bir parça garipleştirebiliyordu.<br/>(Daha doğrusu, 4 yıllık internet arkadaşlığından sonra yaşanan bir ilk buluşma.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A+ Adulting with a side of curly fries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carpelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpelia/gifts).



> Keyword: kırmızı
> 
> Hikayedeki bazı parçacıklar otobiyografik özellik göstermektedir:D  
> Uyarılar: oldukça lame espriler (evet kendimle çok gururluyum hagsfd) 
> 
> (En başta, blok halinde diyalog olan kısım internette yaşan bir konuşmadır, sadece söylemiş olayım dedim.)

“Üzerimde de kırmızı bir kazak olacak, tamam mı?”

“Stiles, bunu beşinci kere söylüyorsun. Anladım. Gerçekten anladım.”

“Özür dilerim- sadece gerginim, tamam mı?”

“Sadece ben olacağım.”

“Vay be, birden bütün stresim uçup gitti Derek, gerçekten terapist falan olmalısın-_-”

“Ben ciddiyim. Bu kadar endişelenmene gerek yok.”

“Ya benden hoşlanmazsan- ya salağın teki olduğuma karar verirsen-”

“Stiles, her gün konuşuyoruz, farkındasın değil mi? Salağın teki olduğunu düşünmek için biraz geç kalmış sayılmaz mıyım sence?”

“Ha ha. Ben ciddiyim. Beni hiç görmedin tamam mı? Gerçek hayatta biraz şey olabilirim, bilmiyorum, aşırı hareketli ve geveze ve çok da havalı olmayan şakalar yapan biri.”

“Kulağa çok farklı gelmedi.”

“Ne biliyor musun, iptal ediyorum. Hepsini iptal ediyorum, yarın sana tek başına iyi eğlenceler:(”

“Hadi ama, sadece şaka yapıyordum. Ne zamandır bu kadar alıngansın?”

“Doğduğumdan beri? Sana benimle ilgili bilmediğin şeyler kaldığını söylemiştim.”

“Ve senin de benimle ilgili bilmediğin şeyler var, yani eşit durumdayız-”

“Ya tabii.”

“Stiles, çok ciddiyim, yarın o salak kütüphanede olmazsan kapına dayanacağım.”

“Peki, peki. Ama nazik olacaksın.”

“Ne zaman değildim ki?”

“Bilmem, üç satır falan önce?”

“Beni seviyorsun.”

“Aslına bakarsan epey sinir bozucu olduğunu düşünüyorum”

“Beni se-vi-yor-suuuuun.”

“(HEY, BU BENİM REPLİĞİMDİ!) Lanet olsun iyi. Seni seviyorum. Mutlu musun?”

“Oldukça. Seni göreceğim ana kadar sağlam kalmayı başarabilir misin?”

“Deneyebilirim?”

“:D”

 

 

****

 

“Hayır Lydia, doğru kapının önünde olduğumdan eminim.” dedi Stiles, kazağının kollarını ellerinin üzerine doğru çekiştirerek. “Çok eminim. Okumam olduğunu biliyor muydun? Ha ha, aman ne kadar komik, bunları bir sonraki sahne gösterine saklamayı düşünmez miydin acaba? Hayır, onu görsem tanırdım, tamam mı? Sadece birkaç fotoğraf görmüş olmamın konuyla ne ilgisi var? Ah, evet, kalbim onu her yerde tanırdı- ne biliyor musun, şimdi telefonu kapatacağım. Hayır, kapatıyorum, kapattım.”

 

Gözlerini devirerek telefonu cebine sokuşturdu ve etrafa tekrar göz gezdirdi. Hala aklındaki tarife uyan birilerini görmüyordu, sarı yağmurluk giymiş bir kız, mor saçlı bir başkasıyla konuşuyordu ve kapının diğer tarafında da sigara içen, sarışın bir çocuk vardı. Hiçbiri de Derek değildi. Lydia ne derse desin, Stiles gözlerine ve hafızasına yeterince güveniyordu ve az önce ne kadar dalga geçtiyse de, içinde minik, rezil bir taraf Derek'i gerçekten de her yerde tanıyacağına inanıyordu. Bu düşünceyi derhal beyninin uzak bir köşesine itse iyi olabilirdi, çünkü Derek'e söylediği ilk gerçek sözcüklerin- bir ekranda oluşturulan işaretlerden daha fazla olan, gerçek, sesli sözcükler, kalbi tekrar tempo kazanmaya başlıyordu- bunlar olmasını istemiyordu.

 

“Stiles?” dedi bir ses, sonra biri omzuna hafifçe dokundu. Ve elbette bu muhteşem bir romantik komedi filmi olmadığı için- ya da Stiles başrol olmadığı için, belki de- söylediği ilk sözcükler tam da bunlar oldu.

 

“Seni her yerde tanıyacağımı biliyordum.”

 

“Aslında, tam da çıkacağım kapının karşı yönünde duruyordun.” diye düzeltti Derek, sesi sıcaktı ve dudaklarının kıvrımı bir şekilde tanıdıktı. Olmaması gereken bir şekilde, ama öyleydi işte. Stiles'ın romantik beklentileriyle alay etmeye kimsenin hakkı yoktu tamam mı, bunu yapan bizzat kendi beyni bile olsa.

 

“Hah. Direktiflerin yeterince açık olsaydı, böyle zorlukları atlatmak zorunda kalmazdık.” diye karşılık verdi derhal. Neyse ki, Derek yalanını yüzüne vurmama kibarlığını gösterdi.

 

Büyük ihtimalle Stiles'ı incelemekle meşgul olduğu içindi. İnsanı tuhaf hissettiren, saklanmamış bir ilgiydi, Stiles huzursuzca kıpırdandı. Biri ona böyle bakarken, insanın kendini hatalardan oluşan dev bir kolaj olarak düşünmemesi mümkün müydü acaba? Lydia düşünmezdi elbette. Lydia'ya nasıl yaptığını sorsa mıydı?

 

“Gerçeksin.” dedi Derek, kısık sesle. Sonra da dudağını ısırdı, bu Stiles'ı biraz olsun iyi hissettirmişti, demek saçmalayan sadece kendisi değildi.

 

“Gerçek olmadığımı mı düşünüyordun?”

 

“Evet Stiles, aslında klavye kullanmayı öğrenmiş bir yunus olduğunu düşünüyordum-”

 

“Ne, orta yaşlı sapık potansiyelim olmadığını mı ima ediyorsun? Kalbim kırıldı, Derek. İşte, daha tanışır tanışmaz farklı davranmaya başladın bile.”

 

Derek güldü.

 

“Burada tuhaf bir şekilde dikilmekten hoşlanmadığım için değil, ama başka bir yere gitmek ister misin? Yağmur yağacak gibi görünüyor.”

 

“Nereye gidelim?”

 

“Şurada bir kafe var, Erica'nın favorisidir-”

 

“Beni herkesi götürdüğün bir yere mi götüreceksin, hadi ama Derek. Daha özel olduğumu sanıyordum.”

 

“Pekala, özel bir yer.” Derek bir an gerçekten düşünüyormuş gibi göründü ve Stiles o an boyunca gergin bir halde parmaklarıyla oynuyor değildi, tabii ki değildi. Bunu kanıtlayamazdınız, tamam mı? “Aslında hemen yakınlarda çok sevdiğim bir diner var.”

 

“Kulağa süper geliyor.” dedi Stiles. Bir an uzanıp onun elini tutmak istedi. Hava gerçekten de soğuktu ama Stiles'ın sarınıp sarmalanmışlığına karşılık Derek'in deri ceketinin altında sadece tişörtü görünüyordu. (Stiles o tişörtü de biliyordu, geçen doğum gününde Isaac'in şaka olarak aldığı Huysuz şirin tişörtüydü.) Acaba elleri üşümüş müydü? Kulağa çok saçma geliyordu, “ _hey, bak ne diyeceğim, ellerin üşüdüyse onları tutabilirim? Yani, sırf ısıtma amaçlı-ne biliyor musun, bunu söylememişim gibi yapabiliriz.”_

 

Zihninde kendi kendine gözlerini devirdi. Sonsuz içsel monolog, böyle anlar için muhteşem bir şeydi gerçekten.

 

“Stiles, geliyor musun?” dedi Derek, en son baktığından birkaç adım ötede duruyordu.

 

“Bu gezinin rehberi sensin.” Ellerini cebine soktu çünkü hala üşümeyi bir şekilde başarabiliyorlardı ve ayrıca, onlarla ne yapacağını düşünüp durmaktan daha kolay bir çözümdü.

 

“Kaybolmamaya çalış.”

 

“Garanti veremiyoruz.”

 

Derek sahte bir ciddiyetle kaşlarını çattı.

 

“Bugüne kadar hiçbir konuk kaybetmedim.” diye bilgilendirdi onu, “Ve kusursuz sicilimi bozmana izin verilemez. O yüzden-” Uzanıp elini tutmadan önce izin alırcasına bir saniye durakladı.

 

Stiles bu adamı seviyor falan değildi, tamam mı? Sadece korkunç derecede tatlı olduğunu inkar edemezdi.

 

**************

“Ne yiyeceksin?”

 

“Bilmiyorum.”

 

“Hadi ama, bir şey seçmen gerekiyor ki senden kopya çekebileyim!”

 

Derek ona bakmadan gülümsedi.

 

“Canım hiçbir şey istemiyor.” dedi Stiles, menüyü beşinci kez baştan inceledikleri sırada. “Aslında patates kızartması fena olmazdı. Burada o kıvırcık olanlardan yapıyorlar mı?”

 

Derek dalgınca başını salladı.

 

“Eh, ben ondan alacağım.” diye duyurdu, menüsünü bırakarak. Kendini bir şey başarmış gibi hissediyordu. “Sen ne düşünüyorsun?”

 

“Sanırım ben de ondan alacağım.” Derek de menüsünü onunkinin üzerine bıraktı.

 

“Gerçekten yemekte sadece patates yiyeceğiz.” dedi Stiles. Bu adeta çocukluk hayallerinin gerçeğe dönüştüğü büyülü bir andı ama bir parça da suçlu hissediyordu. “Ne kadar da yetişkince.”

 

“Harika yetişkinleriz.” dedi Derek, bir savunma gibi. “Sabahın köründe uyanıp derse gittik çünkü doğru olan şeyin bu olduğunu biliyorduk. Bunu hak ettik, tamam mı? Kimse bizi yargılayamaz.”

 

“Hep duymaya ihtiyacım olan şeyleri söylüyorsun.” Stiles limonata bardağını ona doğru kaldırdı. “Buna kadeh kaldırmamız gerek.”

 

“Elbette, çünkü bu tam olarak tanışmamızın-” Derek duraksayıp saatine baktı “21. dakikası.”

 

“Vay canına.” Stiles bardağını onunkine değdirdi. “Neredeyse az önceymiş kadar net hatırlayabiliyorum.”

 

Derek gözlerini devirdi.

 

“Rezaletti.”

 

“Bunu gerçek hayatta duymak çok ilginç.” dedi Stiles, “Adeta bir ünlüyle karşılaşmak gibi.”

 

“Bitirdin mi yoksa kalkıp gideyim mi?”

 

“Böyle yapma, daha yemeğimizi bile bitirmedik. Beni terk edebilirsin ama kimse kıvırcık patatesleri terk edemez, Derek!”

 

“Seni evden çıkmaya ikna etmek için gereken tek şeyin bu olduğunu bilseydim bu kırk beşinci buluşmamız olabilirdi-”

 

“Aslına bakarsan kediler de oldukça işe yarıyor.” diye bilgilendirdi onu, garson tabaklarını getirdiği sırada. “Ya da filmler. Aslında kolay etkilenen biri sayılırım.”

 

“Sorun bende miydi yani?”

 

“Elbette öyleydi. Yani, birkaç minik patin ve minik kulakların falan olsaydı-”

 

“Kulaklarım olduğunun farkındasındır umarım-”

 

“Vay canına, işte internette asla öğrenemeyeceğim kişisel detaylar.” Stiles uzanıp onun kulağına dokundu. “Hem de gerçek!”

 

“Biliyorum, şok edici.”

 

Stiles patateslerden birini ağzına tıktı ve tabakta kalanlara sevgi dolu bir bakış gönderdi. Başını kaldırdığındaysa Derek yine ona bakıyordu.

 

“Sevdiğin aktivitelerden mi bu? İnsanları izlemek yani?”

 

Derek güldü ama bu kez daha titrek bir gülüştü, azıcık utanmış gibi.

 

“Burada baş başayız ve ben sana bakıyorum, beni dava etmelisin.” Sonra gülümsemesi biraz derinleşti, Stiles'ın bir gamzeyi ve gözlerinin etrafındaki kırışıklıkları görmesine yetecek kadar. “Kırmızı sana gerçekten yakışıyor.”

 

Stiles o anda ona aşık olduğunu falan fark etmiş değildi, çünkü bu çok klişe bir cümle olurdu ve aynı zamanda, bunu düşünmek çok saçma şeyler yapmak istemesine sebep oluyordu, masanın altına saklanmak gibi şeyler.

 

“Bunu kaydedebilir miyim?” diye sordu onun yerine. “Lydia bunu duysun istiyorum.”

 

“Senin için yazabilirim?” diye önerdi Derek. “Altına imzamı bile atabilirim, hatta arka sokaklardan birinde bir noter olacaktı-”

 

“Bunu yapabiliriz.” dedi birden. “Yani, tabii ki noter olayını falan değil, yazma kısmını. Yani eğer kendini daha rahat hissedeceksen, yani- bir cümlede en fazla kaç tane yani kullanılabilir özel ödülünü almış olmalıyım sanırım. Benimle gurur duyuyor musun?”

 

“Elbette.” dedi Derek ciddiyetle. “Gerçekten şu ilkokul not şeyini yapmayı mı öneriyorsun?”

 

“Hey, o bir klasiktir!”

 

“Kötü bir şey söylemedim. Sadece, biraz tuhaf olabilir gibi sanki, karşılıklı oturup kağıda yazarak anlaşmamız.”

 

“Ne, karşılıklı oturup birbirimize mesaj atmamızdan daha mı tuhaf?”

 

“Bir sonraki önerin bu muydu?” Derek ona hayatında gördüğü en tatlı şeymiş gibi bakıyordu sanki- ya da Stiles'ın son derece taraflı hayal gücü öyle olduğunu düşünmek istiyordu. Acaba yavru hayvanlar da Stiles onlara bakarken böyle mi hissediyordu, birinin sizi bu kadar tatlı bulmasının ne kadar korkutucu ve aynı zamanda heyecan verici olduğunu mu? Büyük ihtimalle öyle değildi çünkü onlar bebek hayvanlardı ama işte- her neyse. _Odaklan_ , diye hatırlattı beynine, _şu anda geçerli olan düşünce akışı bu değildi, hatırladın mı?_

 

“Belki?” Ona gülümsedi. “Yapacak mıyız?”

 

“Kağıt işini mi?”

 

“Bak, ben başlayacağım.” Çantasını karıştırıp bir kağıt ve kalem buldu- bu arada, çantasında neden bu kadar saçma şey vardı? Örneğin Scott'ın şemsiyesi gibi, Scott'ın şemsiyesi neden onun çantasındaydı ve neden çantasında iki şemsiye olduğunu o ana kadar fark etmemişti?

 

 _Odaklanıyorduk biz_ , diye hatırlattı beynine. _Çok çaba sarfetmediğin gibi bir hisse kapılmaya başlıyorum._

 

Aklına yazacak bir şey gelmediği için, basit bir gülen yüzde karar kıldı. _Son derece sofistike._

 

Derek kağıda bakıp başını iki yana salladı.

 

“Şu muhteşem icadı duymuş muydun, sanırım kelime diyorlardı?”

 

“Senin dilsel elitizmin yüz ifadelerinin önemini azaltamaz.” diye yanıtladı, sonra bununla yetinemeyerek ona dil çıkardı. _Son derece olgun._

 

Derek kağıdı geri ittiğinde gülen yüzün yanında bir de gözlerini deviren yüz vardı.

 

Stiles oraya bir kalp çizdi.

 

Bunu birbirlerine belki de binlerce kez göndermişlerdi, ama şimdi, yüzüne bakarken çizdiğinde farklı hissettiriyordu, sanki anlamı birden daha gerçek olmuş gibi. _Gerçek dünyaya hoşgeldin_ , diye seslendirdi beyni, hiç de yardımcı olmayarak. _Grafikler harika, oyun yazımı pek o kadar değil ve insanların yüzlerinden duygu falan okuyoruz, havalı, değil mi?_

 

Derek kağıda baktı ama bir cevap yazmadı. “Yolda kaybolmadın, değil mi?” diye sordu onun yerine.

 

“Sadece bir kere.” diye itiraf etti Stiles.

 

“Sadece on beş dakikalık bir yoldan bahsediyoruz-”

 

“Yön duyumun olmaması benim suçum değil, tamam mı? İnsanların kendileri hakkında değiştiremeyecekleri şeylerle dalga geçmemeye ne oldu ha?”

 

“Peki, peki, sadece bir kere. Merak ediyorum da, onu nasıl başardın?”

 

“Sağa değil sola döndüm, oldukça kolay oldu.” Tekrar parmaklarıyla oynamaya başlamıştı ve bunun derhal durması gerekiyordu. “O kadar da kötü değil, biliyor muydun, kaybolmak yani. Arada bir sen de denemelisin. Adeta minik çaplı bir odysseia gibi, ama bütün o güzel kızlar ve zamanın durduğu saraylar ve tanrılarla karşılaşmalar falan olmayan, daha az heyecan verici hali. Hatta-”

 

“Lütfen yapma.” dedi Derek.

 

“Neyi?”

 

“Yüzünden korkunç bir espri yapacağını anlayabiliyorum, Stiles.”

 

“Hadi ama, o kadar da kötü değil.” Stiles dudaklarını büktü. “Söz veriyorum.”

 

“Ahh.” Derek yüzünü ellerine gömdü, “Söyle.” dedi pes etmiş bir sesle.

 

“Hatta, neredeyse Hiç Kimse'ye rastlamadım diyebilirim.” dedi Stiles. İtiraf etmesi gerekirse, o anda kendiyle epey gurur duyuyordu. “Ha, anladın mı, çünkü-”

 

“Evet Stiles, anladım.” dedi Derek, acı çeker gibi.

 

“Kabul et, hiç de fena değildi.”

 

“Ya, ne demezsin.” Yüzünü ellerinden kaldırdı. “Neredeyse epikti.”

 

“Teşekkür ede-hey! O bir kelime oyunu muydu, ne biliyor musun, gerçekten gurur duydum, Derek. Buraya gel, bu bir öpücüğü hak etti.”

 

Bilinçli beyninin o cümleye yetişmesi biraz uzun sürmüştü ama son hece dudaklarını terk ederken, zihni utanma zahmetine katlandı. Karşısında oturan Scott değildi, tanrı aşkına! Bu tür bir tepki için hiç uygun bir durum değildi-

 

“İlk randevuda mı? Beni ne tür biri sanıyorsun sen?” diye cevapladı Derek.

 

Konuşmaları neredeyse tamamen alaycılıktan oluştuğu için, gerçekten flört mü ediyorlar yoksa sadece şakalaşıyorlar mı, Stiles hep kararsız kalmıştı ve bu o kararsızlığın zirve anıydı. Derek belli ki şaka yaptığını düşünüyordu, Stiles'ın kendisi bile ciddi olup olmadığından emin değildi.

 

Ama düşünce bir kere zihninde belirmişti işte ve şimdi son hızla kendini etrafa yayıp bütün masum beyin hücrelerini zehirliyordu. Derek'i öpmek. Kulağa gerçekten çok harika gelmişti ve çok korkunç. Çok- fazla. Bu duyguyu anlatacak daha iyi bir kelime icat edilmesi gerekiyordu, tamam mı?

 

“Stiles?” Derek'in gözlerinde bir parça endişe vardı şimdi. “İyi misin?”

 

“Evet, şey-” Bir anda boğazı kurumuştu.

 

“Biraz hava almak ister misin-”

 

“Seni öpebilir miyim?”

 

İkisi de cümlesini aynı anda bitirmişti ve ikisi de birbirinin eşi şaşkınlık ifadeleriyle, bir an birbirlerine baktılar. Transtan ilk kurtulan Stiles oldu.

 

“Dalga geçmiyordum.” diye ekledi aceleyle. “Ciddiyim. Yani, biraz fazla hızlı gitmiş olabilirim, şey, evet biraz tuhaf ama- ciddiydim. Yani.” _İnanılmaz dil yetenekleri,_ diye yorumda bulundu iç sesi. _Gerçekten etkileyici, Stiles, özellikle de o sondaki 'yani', muhteşem bir dokunuştu, hiçbir beş yaş çocuğu daha iyisini yapamazdı._

 

Lanet olasıca sonsuz iç monolog.

 

“Sihir kıvırcık patateste miydi?” diye sordu Derek. Bu bir cevap sayılmazdı ama en azından hakkında endişelendiği tepkilerden biri de değildi. Stiles bunu minnetle kabul etti.

 

“Bir parça?” Çekingence gülümsedi. “Dürüst olmam gerekirse, merhaba'dan sonra pek şansım yoktu.”

 

“Merhaba demedik.” dedi Derek, sesi biraz kısılmıştı. Stiles'ın da fısıldamak istemesine sebep oluyordu.

 

“Bugün değil, şey-” Kızarmamış olduğunu umdu. “Şeyden bahsediyorum-”

 

“Gerçekten o gün birbirimize ilk söylediğimiz şeyleri hatırlıyor musun?” Derek gerçekten etkilenmiş görünüyordu. “Bu neredeyse üç yıl önceydi.”

 

“Eh, oldukça standart ilk sözcüklerdi, Derek. Yani, _merhaba_ , pek de Shakespeare sonesi sayılmaz.”

 

“Daha ilk randevudan konuşma başlatma yöntemlerimi eleştirdiğine inanamıyorum.” dedi Derek, söylediğine hiç uymayacak kadar yoğun bir ifadeyle.

 

“Ben de senden hoşlandığımı itiraf ettikten sonra benimle bunu tartıştığına inanamıyorum.” Her an gülebilirmiş gibi hissediyordu, dünyadaki en işlevsiz özellik bu olmalıydı herhalde, ortam çok gergin ya da ciddi olduğunda gülme arzusu duymak. Gerçekten de başını belaya sokmak konusunda özel bir setle doğmuş gibiydi. Şimdi gülmeye başlasa, Derek gerçekten delirdiğini düşünebilirdi, eh, itiraf etmesi gerekirse Stiles da çok farklı düşünmezdi.

 

“Huzur içinde paniklemek için biraz zaman kazanmak istedim, olmaz mı?”

 

“Sen ne diye panikliyorsun ki?”

 

“Beni öpmek istedin sanıyordum.” Derek alayla kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Özür dilerim, yoksa patateslerinle mi konuşuyorsun?”

 

“Tamam, olasılık dahilinde olduğunu kabul ediyorum.”

 

“Ya da camın dışından bir kedi geçiyor olabilirdi, şimdi kafa karışıklığımı anlıyor musun-”

 

“Derek, çeneni kapatıp beni öpecek misin? Eğer öyle olmayacaksa internetin olmadığı bir dağ doruğuna taşınma hazırlıklarına başlamak için gitmem gerekecek-” cümlesi yarım kaldı çünkü Derek bir anda olduğundan daha yakındı ve oldukça dikkat dağıtıcı bir durumdu.

 

“İnternetsiz beş saat bile hayatta kalabileceğini sanmıyorum.”

 

“100 yaşındaymışsın gibi konuştuğunda çok sinir bozucu olduğunu biliyor muydun?”

 

“Ama beni seviyorsun?” dedi Derek, ve bu cümleyi yazılı halde gördüğünde aklında beliren alaycı, şımarık ifadeyle bakmıyordu, sanki ona az önce hayatındaki en önemli sırrı vermiş gibi bakıyordu.

 

Stiles ondan biraz daha hoşlanırsa, patlayacaktı.

 

“Ne olmuş yani?” dedi, sahte bir meydan okumayla.

 

Derek ona birkaç saniye daha baktı, tanıdık bir şekilde, sanki hayatı boyunca her gün bunu yapmış gibi. Sonra, romantik anları, hesabı kimin ödeyeceği üzerine giriştikleri tartışma yüzünden bozuldu.

 

Dışarda, rüzgar saçlarını karıştırırken Derek onu- _sonunda_ \- öptüğünde, Stiles dokuma tezgahlarını içeren oldukça rezil bir şaka daha yaptı ve eh, insanların ilk öpücükten sonra omuzlarına darbe alması pek sık görülen bir durum değildi herhalde, ama Stiles, sırf bu yüzden o anı biraz daha sevdi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
